


Silk & Steel

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Assassin Castiel, Attempted Murder, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dark Magic, Dragon Dean, Eggpreg, Elven Castiel, Gibbon Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, Love at first encounter, Magic, Multi, Prince Dean, Queen Amara, Secrets, Violence, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: A tormented dragon prince. A captured elven assassin. Duty demands they fight for their people, but love has other plans. Cas, one of the last elven assassins, lives for one purpose: kill the queen. He would have succeeded if not for her last line of defense: Prince Dean. Now, captured and forced into the queen’s harem, Castiel sees another opportunity. Why kill just the queen when he can kill them all? It would be simple, if not for the troubled and alluring dragon prince. A warrior, a killer, and something else…something Cas finds himself inexplicably drawn to. Trapped in a life he despises, Dean knows his time is running out. If the queen doesn’t kill him for his failures, her enemies will. There’s nothing left to live for, until an elf assassin almost kills him. A stubborn, prideful, fool of an elf who doesn’t know when to quit. An elf who sparks a violent, forbidden desire in Dean. If Dean can’t save himself, maybe he can save the elf and maybe, just maybe…one stubborn elf will be enough to bring down the queen, before her reign brings death to them all.





	Silk & Steel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first entry for the Destiel Harlequin Challenge 2019! 
> 
> Huge thank you to Kitmistry and Scribo_Vivere for Beta and Alpha help!
> 
> Massive thank you to the extremely talented Hitori Alouette for pairing up with me and the beautiful art she made for this fic! Check out her art here (https://hitori-alouette.tumblr.com/) and give her love!
> 
> Author’s Note: ||~||~|| means subconsciousness

He felt tense. His senses were going wild as the winds outside picked up and lightning struck in the distance. Thunder rolled loud and long across the plains, and Dean closed his eyes as he felt the vibrations while the chilled breeze caressed his face. The Dragon Prince spread his fingers against the stone balcony and inhaled the icy current in the air that made his scales move over his human form before he took off in flight, shifting into his enormous beast form, and roared as he felt the freedom of dancing in the fierce winds.

The Dragon beat his strong wings, swirling and gliding off of gusts of powerful winds. He danced between flashes of lightning, then wrapped his wings around his body and dove, spinning as he went while he kept his eyes closed, and inches before he reached the line of forest trees, he spread his wings wide and let the current of the raging winds pull him back into the clouds.

He roared, a loud and frightful sound that commanded and made enemies quake as he solemnly returned to the stone balcony that housed his chambers up in the northern part of the castle’s tower.

Dean landed mid shift, letting his human feet carry him towards the entrance of his room. These few moments he could have at the ‘idea’ of freedom; of taking to the skies whenever he felt the need for the thrilling sensation of the winds beneath his wings; the dissipating clouds as he tumbled through them, and the sheer and pure sense of being _free_…he missed it more than he could ever say. He absently reached to scratch at the scar that laid over his heart. The dark magic holding him prisoner would soon enough consume him if he didn’t find some way to break free from Queen Amara’s dark clutches.

Dean stood in the doorway, letting the drops of rain that had started to tickle his exposed skin as his scales disappeared, and he reached over to grab his discarded trousers when he felt it. The slight ‘off’ disposition in the rain drops. His eyes narrowed as his lime green eyes flashed, and he spun just in time to see a hooded figure jump towards him. Dean’s scales materialized in the blink of an eye to protect him as he fell back with the person straddling him, holding up a small curved dagger. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but he felt amused instead of fearful. The hooded figure hesitated just a fraction of a moment, and Dean took advantage as he spun them around and restrained the intruder after a few quick fists came flying at his face.

With one hand he held down the two surprisingly delicate wrists above the attacker’s head, and yanked off the hood to see who would be so bold as to try and attack him in his own chambers. Dean’s lime Dragon eyes widened at the sight that greeted him as the person beneath him continued to struggle despite Dean’s obvious strength.

“An Elf? A Liosalfar by the sight of you. Truly a beauty, aren’t you?” Dean voiced in awe, as he looked over the Elf. He saw a flock of dark, unruly hair, light skin that had intricate tattoos of vines and leaves that decorated the elf’s forehead and sides, plush pink lips, and his pointed ears with small silver and gold hoops. It made Dean appreciate the beauty of nature’s nurturers; however, the most stunning assets the Elf possessed were the wide and breathtaking sky blue eyes that glared up at him, hiding a storm behind their depths.

The Alpha Dragon scented the air, and was once again surprised to find the stunning creature beneath him was not only a Liosalfar, but a male Omega, the rarest of gems.

“Well, now, to what deity must I send thanks to for a chance meeting with such a captivating creature that has bewitched me so?” Dean growled, as he scented the Omega and groaned. The Elf’ scent was muted, no doubt to try and keep others from scenting his presence. However, this close, Dean could make out the wild jasmine and oakmoss that embedded itself in his nostrils. He lost himself in the aroma, and the body beneath him went lax and welcoming as the Elf arched and bared his neck, completely drugging the Dragon. It made him nuzzle the Omega’s neck and lose all senses...and fall right into the trap.

Dean almost swallowed his tongue in agony as the Elf kneed him, making direct contact as Dean was nude, and his scales had returned to smooth skin. He rolled to his side and off the Elf as his scales manifested, just in time to defect the attempted jab at his ribs from the Elf.

“You savage!” the Omega growled, and as he moved to attack once more, he never saw the Dragon’s tail suddenly taking form, leaving the prince in a half human and half dragon advantage. He secured his ankles and hung him upside down as the Prince now stood with an infuriating smug smirk. The Elf tried to slash at him in irritation.

“Now, now, let’s behave and have a polite conversation,” Dean teased as he shook the Elf slightly, in order to have all of the would be assassin’s artillery fall to the ground.

**#**  
  
Castiel glared. How dare this overgrown lizard humiliate him this way…but the Prince was playing right into the assassin’s plan. He was overly confident and conceited, which left him open to attacks. Castiel’s cousins, the Dokkalfar, had raised him, and he would not let them down. His kin was counting on him, and he would not fail. He would kill the Queen, and if it meant going through this buffoon, so be it. He just hadn’t expected the Dragon Prince to be so… nude…and distracting.

Hanging upside down wasn’t helping his view, he chastised himself as he blushed, being eye level with the Alpha’s lower half.

“-polite conversation,” the Dragon murmured, as he started to rattle Castiel. The Elf rolled his eyes and took in a deep breath as they glowed slightly. He released a small magical fog that quickly took over the space between them. He felt the Dragon jolt, and watched as its lime green eyes glowed amid the mist. Castiel took aim, throwing two of his double sided kunai knives.

Dean growled, dodging the knives. He dropped the Elf in the process and lost him in the fog. His scales covered the whole of him, and he tried to figure out where the next attack would come from.

“I’m not here for ‘polite conversation’, Dragon,” Castiel spat as he threw two more knives, one hitting the Prince’s uncovered cheek, drawing blood. The Elf smirked. A shame; the Alpha was quite handsome, something else Castiel hadn’t considered, but no matter, he would make his kill. The Elf could see perfectly in his magical fog while the Dragon tried to find him. Magic was always useful. He spun a whisper from his breath, and sent it flying by the Dragon’s right ear.

_“What’s the matter?”_ Dean spun around, ready to punch, only to be met with nothing. Castiel smirked and repeated his trick as he carefully moved closer. _“Not so invincible, are you?”_

Dean glared. It was a trick. The clever Elf was throwing his voice, and this damn fog was making him feel sluggish…perhaps it was poisoned? He just barely had enough time to move as a trio of double blades came flying at him.

Enough. Dean had had enough. His wings emerged from his back and gave powerful beats, clearing out the fog, and his nostrils flared as he scented the pretty Elf creeping about. He pounced.

Castiel was momentarily stunned in awe as he watched the impressive wings unfurl, and then he had to be quick as the Alpha came towards him. The Elf was ready, and the duo exchanged hit for hit at rapid fire that had Castiel panting and irritated with himself as he felt the bruising pain from every hit. The Dragon’s wings disappeared, and at the slight shift of focus, the Elf never saw the Dragon's’ tail sneak between them to trip him. The Omega went tumbling backwards, and was about to fall over the balcony, his heart racing in sheer fear, as sudden strong arms encircled him and brought him safely back into the room.

“No!” Castiel snapped out of his haze and slashed the Dragon’s face before it had a chance to hold him down once again. He fought desperately, the adrenaline of almost falling to his death still high and demanding, and then he was shocked into stillness...the Prince kissed him.

Dean ended the soft kiss, and watched as the Elf’s face turned a beautiful blush all the way to the tips of his pointed ears as he looked up at him with wide blue eyes filled with stupor. He hadn’t known what to do when the Elf, assassin or not, almost fell over to his death, and all Dean wanted to do was hold him. He wouldn’t stop his struggles, and the Alpha’s instincts had taken over. He’d kissed those plush pink lips.

“I have no idea why you are here wanting to kill me, but I do wish we could be civil. Perhaps you would let me court you?” Dean was quite sure he was still being affected by the fog’s magic, but he couldn’t stop himself. This Elf was truly beauty given form. He was feisty and clearly skilled, which only added to the allure, and he smelled like heaven.

“Perhaps my knives have hit your head too hard. You seem to be delusional, or to have lost your mind!” How dare this brazen lizard kiss him! Despite being trained as an assassin, Castiel’s nature was a gentle one, and he tried his best to keep his tears at bay…and his attraction to the Prince himself. The brute was ridiculously handsome, with Adonis features and emerald eyes. A dusting of freckles, of all things, decorated the whole of him. He watched as the Alpha carefully wiped his wounded cheek and came away with some of the blood. Damn him…he smelled of thunder and petrichor. Those wild eyes turned to study him, the vertical slit that so quickly turned to its human counterpart…it was mystical.

Dean’s nostrils flared, and he savored the taste of arousal in the air between them. The Omega was attracted to him, and before the Dragon could say anything else, the Elf surged forward and kissed him. The Prince sighed into the kiss and deepened it, embedding the taste and texture of those maddening lips and the aroma of the Elf beneath him, when he suddenly felt a knife at his throat.

Castiel would chastise himself later for giving in to this foreign desire that had momentarily consumed him. The Dragon had tricked him somehow. There was no other explanation for the sudden and fierce feeling of need and want that he had never experienced in his twenty-five years of life. However, he remembered himself and where he was - and with who - and made sure to correct himself. He discreetly retrieved one of his knives from his thigh straps and brought it to the Dragon’s vulnerable throat, where there was not a scale in sight.

Dean tilted his head, baring his throat where the Elf had the knife against it, drawing beads of his blood. “Alright, sweetheart, that is what you came for. At least I received a sultry farewell.” He gave the stunning creature a wink. There were worse ways of dying, and he suddenly felt so incredibly tired. He was bound to a hateful and dark creature, his essence was being slowly destroyed with every passing of the four seasons, and this, dying at the hands of the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and been able to kiss...he welcomed it.

Castiel was studying the Dragon. His bravado had suddenly completely disappeared, and a bone deep sadness came through, intense and pleading in the depths of those wild and expressive emerald green eyes. His hand wavered, and the Elf didn’t understand what was happening to him. Why couldn’t he just slit his throat? It would be so easy. Why couldn’t he? A small panic started inside of him. His eyes went wide as the Prince gave him a small resigned smile, and closed his eyes awaiting the killing blow-

“Your Majesty!” Guards suddenly spilled into the room, and surrounded the would-be assassin as the Dragon sighed.

**#####**

This was humiliating. Castiel had been stripped of his clothes, bathed, and dressed in a sheer shift. He was just thankful that he had managed to exhume enough glamour to disturb his appearance just enough so no one, especially the Queen, realized he was a Liosalfar, but believed him a Dokkalfar. The Beta guards, docile and mindless puppets that were Gibbons -massive ones, but surprisingly gentle beasts - never spoke, and only gave the Elf a quick look as they clasped binding magic cuffs around his wrists. They then guided him towards a darkened server’s hallway and brought him into the grand throne room, where the Queen sat awaiting to judge him.

The hall was massive, with marbled floors that glistened with stone pillars lining its sides like a directive to the stairs that led to…

Castiel blinked.

He had assumed the throne would be something as simple as a chair, only what greeted him was no chair. The Queen, who was partly shifted, her scales mirroring smoke and dark coals that covered most of her, was being supported by two Dragon knights in half shift. The horns on her head formed a curled and pointed ‘V’ about her like a crown. Queen Amara had an air of darkness about her that made Castiel’s own magical nature shiver at the evil she radiated. She had to be dealt with before she caused any more deaths and destruction for her own gain.

The Elf closed his eyes and took a deep breath to compose himself. He had to be smart and patient, and he would get his chance one way or another…if she didn’t outright kill him in the next few moments. The Omega once again hoped that his small glamour trick would be enough to hide his true self from her dark eyes.

“Dean, dearest, what's the meaning of this nuisance of an _Elf_ doing within my walls?” Amara demanded, as she practically snarled the word ‘Elf’. Castiel’s heart raced at the obvious hatred she had for his kin; she had, after all, destroyed almost every single Liosalfar Omega from existence. Castiel had been lucky to be taken in as a child by his cousins, the Dokkalfar.

Liosalfar Elves were considered the Light of the forests. They were beautiful and benevolent beings that tended to nature. They were thought to be the beauty of nature, especially the Omegas. Dokkalfar Elves were considered the Dark of the forests. They weren’t evil. They were protectors against humans and other creatures wanting to hurt and destroy nature. They were warriors and a bit distorted looking, unlike the radiance of the Liosalfar. Long before Castiel was born, when Queen Amara came into power, she wanted to be sure to be the most beautiful creature and set out to take all of the Liosalfar Omega Elves and harvest their beauty, killing countless numbers of them in her hidden madness.

Castiel’s parents had managed to sneak him and a few other Liosalfar Omegas to be hidden and raised among the Dokkalfar. Castiel had grown promising to avenge his kin and the endless amount of lives that had been taken, their magic and blood forcefully taken from them. He would put an end to it; he had to.

His Dokkalfar cousins had raised him and trained him as an assassin. Castiel had done his best despite his gentle and sweet nature, and he would take the Queen’s life before she continued her madness. Every few four seasons, she would send out her Gibbon puppets to kidnap any and all Liosalfar Omega children, and it had to stop. No one else of his kin, Light or Dark, was willing to embark on such a dangerous mission, so it was up to him.

Castiel saw two rows of Dragons at the forefront of the gathered guests. They were all Alphas, and Castiel had done his homework. He recognized each ‘Prince’ from their represented houses. House Lafitte, House Milton, House Talbot, House Walker, House Masters, and House Winchester, which he had already met and who was currently being addressed by the Queen.

The six Alpha Dragons were all in fashionable clothes the Queen wanted them to wear: tight pants and sheer linen, most displaying their scales and horns while keeping their wings and tails from forming. They were imposing, all males, and each House, since the beginning of the Kingdom, had one of their strongest Alphas sent in dedication as a way to appease the realms and to protect and offer counsel to the Queen that reigned.

“Seems to be a stray, my Queen,” Dean stated casually, clearly showing the Elf was of no concern, much less a threat. Castiel glared at the back of his head.

Amara’s carob colored eyes glanced appreciatively from the Dragon’s form to the Elf in question. Castiel felt her gaze upon him like an unwanted caress as she assessed what to do with him. She frowned as she focused on him, and Castiel did everything in his power not to fidget. He took a deep breath, and willed his small glamour spell to stay strong.

“A Dokkalfar?” the Queen said as if she was tasting the word, her red lips turned up in distaste.

Castiel watched as Dean turned slightly to look at him, and the Elf saw the Dragon’s brow arch up in question, only for him to smirk a moment later. The bastard could see through Castiel’s glamour. “So it seems, and an Omega at that,” the Dragon ‘agreed’ with the Queen, and Castiel had no idea why the Dragon Prince had just lied for him.

Amara sighed. “Throw him in the Harem.”

**#####**

The Gibbons were descending the stairs with Castiel, a large hand on each of his shoulders as they guided him. The Elf wanted to lash out. It would be so simple...a palm hit to the chin, an elbow to the other’s gut, and he could get away.

The stairs turned in a spiral and while he had perfect balance, he would have to attempt to climb over the two huge beasts to get back up the stairs.

A loud hum came from behind them, making Castiel’s brow arch at such an odd sound, when the two Gibbons escorting him stopped and turned. A third Gibbon was at the top of the stairs from where they had just come, and was motioning for the two to follow him. He pointed to Castiel and made...the Gibbon made a sign of ‘wings’ with his hands.

What? The Elf was confused, and now more curious than ever as the Gibbons started to guide him back up the stairs. Had someone already summoned him? Panic that turned into nausea started in his chest at the thought. Did Alphas move in this quickly on new prey? No matter; he may not have his knives, but he knew how to kill them with his bare hands if needed. The Omega squared his shoulders and moved as directed.

The castle was damned confusing, but the Elf did his best to memorize his surroundings. If he had his magic free, he would have had a much better time with it. He could send out a small amount of tendrils, much like those of tree roots, to feel out his environments and surroundings. Castiel sighed in frustration as he looked down at his wrists. The two mirror like cuffs around his wrists absorbed and canceled out his magic, and he couldn’t figure out how to remove them. There were no clasps, no key hole, and it was perfectly smooth all around without a single clue how to remove them.

He had to calm down and form a new plan. He had to kill the Queen, and he would kill every single Dragon that stood in his way if he had to. He just had to be careful and discreet, because drawing unwanted attention was not the way to make his kin proud. He had to take his revenge and hope it would save the so very few Omega Liosalfar Elves left.

He was suddenly pushed into a room, and the door shut on him. The resounding sound of locks being turned made him bare his teeth in frustration.

The Omega quickly spun around to assess where he was…and rolled his eyes. The powerful scent of thunder and petrichor hit him like a slap, and he tried to put a stop to the immediate reaction his inner Omega had, wanting to mewl. He was right back in Prince Dean’s bedroom… which was currently empty. He carefully made his way around the room. The bed was a mountain of pillows and blankets in the far middle of the wall. There was a lit monstrous fireplace across from it, and there were two beautifully carved nightstands and an intricate massive wardrobe. Near the balcony that held dark open drapes was a sitting area that was obviously regularly used with multiple books, parchment and quill to write with.

So the brute could read and write. Who would have thought. Castiel moved towards the four post bed, where an old and worn trunk lay at its feet. He opened it carefully, and was surprised to find his own knives inside, rolled in clothes.The Elf quickly took back his belongings just as he heard movements from the door. With practiced ease, he climbed up the wardrobe, had his knives out at the ready, and wished he could use his magic to fog out the room.

Dean walked into the room, and as soon as he closed the door, a knife flew past his left temple, nipping a millimeter of his hair, and embed into the door. The Dragon sighed, and felt the Elf move as the brazen Omega launched himself at him. Dean caught him in mid air as the assassin wrapped his legs around his waist, and then the Dragon spun around, slamming the Elf hard against the wooden door and knocking the wind out of him.

Castiel gasped for breath as his head pounded from hitting the door and his chest squeezed painfully from being slammed into the door. He hadn’t expected the counter and now was laying practically limp in the Dragon’s arms.

“Enough with the attacks, Elf,” Dean growled, inches from the Omega’s face. The Alpha wanted to scent him, nuzzle him…kiss him. Those plush pink lips were inviting, gasping for air as the Elf tried to catch his breath. He took a short moment to memorize those eternal blue eyes, bright and filled with an astute intensity that made the sky blue of his eyes seem endless. Dean could easily lose himself in those. There was no need for silly spells.

“Release me,” Castiel finally managed after a moment. He glared at the Dragon, who still had him pinned to the door as he watched him intently. Those green eyes were mesmerizing, swirling with flecks of gold that radiated magical heat, and the Omega was ashamed to admit to himself he very much liked being in the flying beast’s arms.

Dean let go of him after a moment, and the Elf quickly moved away to stay across the room. He regarded him with guarded and suspicious baby blues.

The Dragon noticed his trunk was open, and knew the Elf had found his knives. “Why are you here?”

“Why did you lie for me?”

“Why are you here, Omega?”

“Why. Did. You. Lie. For. Me?”

“I need to know why you are here, Elf!” Dean roared, and then turned away to collect himself. He had to calm himself. The panic that continued to build every day the sun rose as his essence diminished with each ascent of the moon was starting to make itself known. He could feel himself deteriorating.

“I have a mission, and I will not let you stand in my way,” Castiel growled out, but before he could react, the Alpha had crossed the room and cornered him against the wall by the balcony drapes. The Omega trembled at the power that radiated from the Dragon, and was shocked to find the Alpha wasn’t even touching him, only hovering inches from him as his eyes shifted back and forth between Dragon and human.

“What mission could a Liosalfar Omega have in the Dragon castle?” Dean questioned. It took everything in Dean to keep himself under control. He was fighting his Alpha instincts that were screaming at him to touch the Omega; to kiss him and never release him from his den until he was bred thoroughly with his egg. Dean closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. His wishful desires were running wild, and he had to get a hold of himself. Perhaps that fog truly had been poisoned.

Castiel watched the Alpha having some sort of internal battle with himself. He was horrified and irritated with himself as he realized he wanted to know what had the Dragon so upset...and how much he wanted to touch him and soothe his worry. What the hell was wrong with him? The Omega found himself shivering as the need to make the Alpha’s sour, sad, and confused scent turned aloof once again. “I have to kill the Queen. I will kill you and anyone that stands in my way,” the Elf stated in a soft whisper between them.

Dean looked at the Omega then. He had no words for how the otherworldly Elf’s beauty evoked such strong feelings for the Omega. He didn’t even know how to name them. “What is your name, Omega?” the Dragon found himself whispering in turn.

The Elf watched as the Dragon’s features turned gentle. His frown had disappeared, and he looked as resigned as he had when the assassin had held his knife to his throat. It only served to confuse the Elf all the more. “Castiel.”

Dean gave a small, thoughtful smirk. It was a beautiful name for a breathtaking creature. Gingerly, he reached up and caressed Castiel's cheek, and was elated when the Elf closed his eyes and melted against his touch.

“Is this another of your tricks? To fool me into a false sense of desire for you?”

The Omega had given into his need for the Dragon’s touch. It was gentle, and its warmth filled the whole of him with a joyful tingling he had never felt. It was addicting, and he suddenly didn’t want to do anything else but remain right where he was, in the Dragon’s chambers, with the Alpha touching him so sweetly. But Castiel’s eyes flew open when Dean asked if it was a trick. The overgrown lizard could be so infuriating in the span of mere seconds, and the Omega shoved him away with all of his strength. The Alpha grabbed and pulled him, and spun them so he had laid Castiel down in the middle of the bed.

“Get off of me!” Castiel growled, as the Dragon settled his weight over him...between his open legs. The Omega blushed furiously as he felt all of the Dragon’s body lined up perfectly with his. His arousal sparked wildly, and as he looked up at Dean’s own flushed face, he could see those emerald eyes regarding him with sheer, unadulterated hunger.

Damn him…damn this Dragon Prince that had made him question everything in the span of a day! The craving inside of him...his Omega nature had already chosen this Alpha as his, and Castiel was lost in a world of unbridled need. He wanted this brute, and yet he was conflicted with his need to avenge his kin, and the Dragon his heart was racing for was standing in his way.

“You are no killer,” Dean voiced, as he studied the Elf, who was just as distraught as he was. This connection between them was maddening, and yet they knew nothing of each other beyond what they felt in each other’s presence.

“How would you know?” Castiel glared despite himself, and he was shocked to find that his hands had reached up to caress and touch the Alpha’s chest and neck.

“You didn’t take your chance, and kept hesitating. You’ve never taken a life.” Dean could see it despite the irritation in the Elf’s blue eyes. He could feel the goodness. The Liosalfar’s light was so intimidating this close. When the Omega looked away, Dean turned his face gently to look at him, and kissed him.

Castiel lost himself in the kiss. He mewled into it as the Dragon deepened the kiss. Their tongues moved against each other in a slow and savoring dance as the Alpha and Omega melted against each other. They sighed and inhaled each other, their mixed scents a whirlwind of desire and desperation. Castiel ran his left hand over Dean’s strong bare back and buried his right in Dean’s short hair, scratching at the sensitive skin by his horns.

Dean groaned into the kiss as the Elf caressed his horns, never having realized how much such a simple gesture would turn him on. He could smell and feel the Omega’ slick between them, and nuzzled at the Omega’s neck, mouthing sucking marks in childish forms of claims as he rolled his hips against the Elf.

Castiel whined as he felt the Dragon’s impressive cock press against him, his slick soaking them both. His body was humming and pliant, desperately wanting the Alpha to take him. It was a terrifying thought, and yet it was impossibly exhilarating as he realized that Dean was awaiting his consent to move forward. Consequences be damned, his instincts took over and Castiel surged forward, surprising the Dragon as he spun them so the Alpha laid back, and Castiel sank down on his impressive cock.

The Omega felt wild, and his essence chanted in euphoria. He mewled as his lover’s cock filled him so fully, and hummed and panted as he sat flush against Dean. After a moment, he started to swirl his hips, and Castiel had never felt such pleasure. His body had completely welcomed the Dragon into him, and its length and girth made the Omega’s sensitive walls pulse in an appreciative throb, drowning the Elf in bliss. His magic was shivering inside of him as he leaned forward ever so slightly and placed his hands against Dean’s strong chest, momentarily seeing and feeling the eerie scar over his lover’s heart. Castiel laced his fingers over it, his magic pulsing beneath. The Dragon started to thrust up to meet every roll of his hips, and Castiel cried out in pleasure.

Dean moaned as he watched the stunning Elf take in all of him slowly, panting as he tore off the sad excuse of a sheer garment the Gibbons had dressed him in, and started to roll his hips. He was lost. The Omega was wild above him, taking what he wanted; what he needed from him, and the Dragon was helpless but to give. He watched in complete fascination as the object of his most secret and desperate hidden dreams bred himself on his cock. He was all taut lean muscles and soft porcelain skin that had an artistic frolic of intricate tattoos, pale grey in the glinting light of the day, that ran across the whole of him on his side, the same as the ones on his temples and forehead. The prideful side of the Alpha roared inside of him. Castiel was the mate he had always hopelessly wished for, and he vowed right then, as his knot swelled inside of the wet heat of his lover who cried out as he climaxed above him, that he would willingly die for this creature if there was no escaping the wrath of Queen Amara.

**#####**

Castiel awoke to a piercing roar. He started as he sat up, and his sleepy haze dissipated at once. His piercing blue eyes looked over his surroundings as the events of the evening before played in his mind, and he smiled. His body ached in all the right ways as he stretched like a cat, and he sighed as he melted back into the bed. The mixed scent of Dean and himself was potent and delightful to his senses, and he buried his face into the soft linens. The whole of him was humming in a joyous buzz, his Omega keening and preening in a happiness he had never felt before.

He sat up as he held the sheets to his chest. It was bright and sunny out, and the resounding sound of a roar boomed around the castle. Castiel stood and grabbed the Dragon’s robe. He wrapped himself in it as he carefully made his way towards the balcony. As he neared, he saw multiple massive Dragons flying, circling the castle. The Elf suddenly felt a sharp sense of unease, and stooped just to the side of the open balcony. He stayed in the shadows of the drapes. The Omega couldn’t make out what exactly the beasts were doing. They were too high, and some were quite far as they growled, howled and bayed at each other.

_Hide._

Castiel spun around and frowned. What the hell was that? It had sounded like it had come from all around him, almost like his fog whispers, only this had actually been inside of his mind.

_Hide, NOW._

The panic in the voice was powerful enough to make Castiel move. He quickly assessed his best option, and he climbed over the canopy of the bed to hide at the base, thankful Dean liked to have his bed hidden by drapes. He laid himself down against the thick wooden panel, keeping the Dragon’s robe firmly wrapped around him to mute his own scent. The Elf barely had a moment to take a breath when he heard the locks on the door, and it opened as three figures walked in.

“Dean took a whore from the Harem last night?” Castiel recognized that voice instantly. He willed his heart to calm down, and listened intently to the Queen’s words. Amara’s reply was met with a grunt, and the Elf theorized she was accompanied by Gibbons. “Do we know which one?” she demanded, and Castiel’s heart squeezed in panic. What the hell was going on?

The Queen sighed as she made her way to the edge of the balcony, making sure to stay inside and away from the sight of the flying Dragons. Amara could smell the receding scent of sex in the room, and while one of her Dragon Princes bedding whores was nothing new, something about last night had made her magic feel…alarmed. The Harems housed multiple Omega species, and for whatever reason, whomever Dean bedded had caused a pulse in her magic that claimed him. She looked around the empty room. Dean’s delicious Alpha scent was potent and strong. His corner desk was filled with many subjects, from weapons to the hidden forests. Amara walked over to the wardrobe and pulled its carved doors open to find a minimal amount of clothes and a change of bedsheets, and rolled her eyes in irritation. She spun around to look at the disheveled bed. Whatever Omega the Dragon had fancied the evening before, Amara wanted to get her hands on it. She did not like the unease that her darkness had latched on to. She didn’t care for ‘problems’ and whatever it was, she would eradicate it.

“Bring me Dean when he returns from his flight. Make sure he is well fed,” Amara ordered, as she took one last look around the large room and turned on her heels to exit. The two Gibbons followed, and Castiel only released his breath once he heard the locks in the door.

It was then he realized something very important that he had overlooked as he sat up and stared at the closed door. The locks were on the outside of the bedroom...to keep Dean locked in, instead of on the inside for Dean to keep anything or anyone locked out.

Just as the Elf slid down from his hiding spot, he heard the flap of Dean’s massive wings, and was then greeted with the man himself as the Alpha walked into the room from the balcony with most of his scales still covering most of him. Castiel studied him for a moment. He was a powerful majestic creature with his scales in dark hues of greens that changed with every move. Castiel hadn’t let himself fully appreciate the Dragon’s scales before, and his mind suddenly hummed with a fierce need to be in the Alpha’s arms.

Dean released his breath as he spotted the Elf safe, and a sense of possessiveness coiled in his stomach as he saw the Omega in nothing but his own robe. He took two strides forward that claimed the pretty Elf’s mouth, and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Castiel melted into the kiss, his mind reeling in confusion of what this meant; what their night meant, and his prickling reminder he was here with a purpose…a purpose that had nothing to do with whatever this was between them.

“Dean…” Castiel broke their kiss as he gently placed his hand over the Dragon’s chest, and pushed softly to put some distance between them.

“Did she see you?” Dean had felt Amara approaching. He knew the tendrils of her aura that sent out a feeling of dread and disgust every time she came near. He had willed the Elf to hide, and was relieved to find his lover safe.

Castiel frowned up at him. “That was you telling me to hide?” he asked carefully. His mind was still trying to understand all of what was happening between them. “How?”

The Dragon looked around the room, as if trying to understand what had happened himself. Dean had no idea how he had been able to send his fear in such an intimate way. For Dragons, only mates were able to communicate this way, and it was a bond; a lifelong one if carefully nurtured and encouraged. Yet he had no idea how to even explain that to the Elf. Clearly, it wasn’t something in the Omega’s nature, and as he looked Castiel over, something stood out.

“Castiel…your markings...” Dean’s eyes were wide, and the Elf could feel the confusion coming off of the Alpha.

“What about them?” the Omega demanded. He spun around to make his way towards the viewing glass, and then gasped. His markings looked…darker, and had a very sheer tint of… green among the vines. “What’s happening?” he murmured to himself. He yanked off the robe and looked at the entirety of his reflection. His intricate markings of life were no longer a pale shade of grey. They looked as if they had evolved and had taken on color…but how? He felt the panic in him being soothed by a hum of…love? He spun around and looked at Dean, who was regarding him with adoration and hope in those intense emerald eyes.

The Elf didn’t have time for this. He was here for the Queen. He didn't want to explore whatever this was that was beckoning him to the Dragon. He couldn’t kiss him and be content in his arms, not when the cold reality was that there was no happily ever after for them. The Queen would soon summon Dean based on her earlier visit, and Castiel had a job to do. He had his kin counting on him to end the bloodshed; to end the impending extinction of his people.

Dean watched the Elf. It was obvious that their union had made a fierce impact on their magic, and created a bond. The Alpha and Omega had claimed each other, whether it was the Dragon’s or Elf’s intention or not, and while Dean knew damn well their lives were on a path that only brought pain - even though he could feel his essence diminishing in this very moment while he looked at the Omega that had stolen his heart without meaning to - there was no worse pain then the rejection he saw looking back at him from those eternal blue eyes. Castiel didn’t want him. He wasn’t enough. Dean wasn’t enough, and his heart broke at the realization that he had foolishly hoped against all odds that perhaps…perhaps he would be loved in return by the beautiful Liosalfar Elf. He also laughed at himself. He had absolutely nothing to offer the Omega, and no respectable Omega, of any species, would want a mate that had nothing to offer but his own impending death.

The Dragon swallowed the lump in his throat and wiped at this face, hoping to hide his tears, and cleared his throat. “So, what now?”

Castiel watched, and his own heart broke at the sight of the Dragon resigning himself to his rejection. If it had been a different time; a different situation…

“I have a mission to complete.”

“You are no killer.”

“She must die, Dean.”

“You have no idea what it means to take a life!” Dean growled as he came closer to the Elf, who was quickly dressing in his old clothes from the Dragon’s trunk. “This is not a simple dance Castiel. You are Light in nature, and to take a life will change you forever. It will taint you, and you will suffer from doing something that is completely against your nature as a Liosalfar!”

“Why do you protect her?” Castiel demanded. Dean was just trying to keep him from killing his precious Queen, who was very clearly interested in the overgrown lizard.

“I’m trying to protect you!”

“I don’t need your protection!”

“You will regret this, Castiel!”

“Then help me. Help me end her reign and her wrath that she casts over the whole of the realm, where innocents are tortured and murdered because of the darkness in her heart! Help me Dean,” Castiel pleaded.

“I can’t…I wish I could,” Dean breathed after a moment as he looked at the Omega he loved and silently pleaded with him to understand, even though he knew nothing.

“Can’t or won’t?” the Elf challenged. The Omega was furious, but he should have known better than to hope for the Dragon to stand for something beyond his wretched Queen. “Is this because I’ve rejected you as my mate?” He hated himself as soon as the words had left his mouth.

Dean flinched at the words, as if Castiel had physically slapped him. The Dragon glared, and his lime green eyes glowed and turned to slits before they became normal once more. His nostrils flared. The words hurt beyond any war wound Dean had ever suffered in battle. Yet, he supposed this was the Elf making sure he knew any hope he had held onto until this very moment would crumble to ashes.

“Despite you believing me to be so petty, Elf, I physically cannot help you.” Dean’s tone was as icy and chilly as a midnight storm, and Castiel did his best not to shiver in his presence. The Omega had been angry, and had lashed out in his frustration and hurt the Alpha. His apology sat on the tip of his tongue, yet somehow he knew it would only ring hollow with the way the Dragon had now closed himself off. Dean’s scales covered the whole of him, like a shield he needed from the Elf’s verbal lashings.

“Why? Why can’t you help me?“ Castiel asked carefully.

“Does it matter?” Dean challenged, and the Omega’s heart squeezed painfully.

They stood in silence for a long time before Dean finally spoke. “Find Crowley. He will help you”

“I don’t understand...”

“The Queen has two Gibbons that are of higher intelligence than the others, Crowley and Azazel. They are her right and left hands. Every other Gibbons’ orders from her are delivered and overlooked to be carried out by Crowley and Azazel,” Dean started.

“But how will I find him? All Gibbons look exactly the same,” Castiel asked carefully, as he struggled to accept that Dean was done about anything pertaining to the two of them.

“Crowley wears a red collar, while Azazel wears a yellow one. You’ll find Crowley in the kitchens or the study in the southern part of the Castle. Once you do find him, tell him I sent you to him,” Dean added, and he turned away from the Elf to look out over the balcony. Some of the other Princes were still enjoying their flight.

“Why will he help me?” the Elf asked as he looked at the Dragon’s strong back. His broad shoulders were stiff, and tension radiated off of him in waves.

“Because in spite of what you think, many of us want her reign to be over. Her cruelty doesn’t only touch other species, but her own kind as well.”

“Then why not kill her? All of you have your chances. I don’t-” Castiel growled out in irritation. They were the closest ones to her; her famous Dragon Princes from the respected Houses of the realm, and none of them dared to roar against her? It made absolutely no sense.

“It’s of no matter to you, not anymore, Elf. So find Crowley, kill her, and destroy your light in the process. You can’t be bothered to think before you act, and must sacrifice yourself. Leave. Me. Alone.” With a resounding howl, Dean jumped off the balcony and flew off as he shifted, leaving the Elf to watch after him with tears in his eyes.

Sudden sounds from the door pushed him to hide behind it as it opened. He held his breath as he saw Dean circling in the distance. Two Gibbons made their way towards the balcony to summon the Dragon, which left the door wide open for Castiel gaze upon the Dragon one last time. His heart and Omega cried for him to stay, but he slipped out into the dark castle hallways.

**#####**

Everything inside the Elf was on high alert. The castle’s eerily silent corridors, and chilly breeze that seemed to whisk around every corner of every ancient rock which constructed the imposing structure of the Dragon castle, was embedded with evil. Even with his magic muted, every time Castiel touched the walls, he could feel the tendrils of profoundly malicious and corrupt purity of life the walls used to house. The once beautiful life that was rambunctious in the greatest of castles in the realm was now screaming for release, with the smallest of hopes that vibrated with every breath the ancient castle took.

The Elf frowned at the puzzling feelings the stones gave him. It was as if the castle itself was cursed or imprisoned under the darkness that their Queen embraced.

Castiel kept his wits about him as he carefully tiptoed in the vast maze of hallways, until he started to notice certain areas held more life. He hid and held his breath every time Gibbons walked past, and wished himself invisible until they were gone. Eventually, the Omega came upon two wide wooden doors, one of which was slightly ajar. On stealthy feet, the Elf peeked in, and almost breathed a sigh of relief. There were towers upon towers, with numerous amounts of rows that displayed a stunning library which could rival that of the Liosalfars’.

He slipped inside and kept to the walls to be certain there was no one in the room. Castiel crept deeper into the massive room, carefully maneuvered between each of the large bookcases, and kept his eyes open. As he moved closer towards the center, he could hear the sound of pages being turned every few minutes. There in the middle of the room was an imposing round table with an array of books much older than Castiel himself, and there, with a glaring frown, sat a massive Gibbon who wore a red collar.

Castiel made a split decision. He leapt up high and released three of his knives he had tied to strands of his linens, and aimed them at his target. The weapons flew fast and ferocious, and the pieces of strands wrapped around the surprised Gibbon and knocked him backwards out of his chair. The Elf landed over him with a knife at his throat.

“Really? A simple ‘hello’ would have been much more polite.”

Castiel’s eyes went wide. “You speak?” Gibbons did not speak beyond hums and hand gestures.

The Gibbon sighed and rolled his eyes in irritation. “Aren’t you bright. Now could you please release me and tell me what the hell this is all about?”

“Are you Crowley?” Castiel demanded quietly, and didn’t make any moves to remove himself from his attacking posture.

“Yes. Now what the bloody hell do you want, Elf?” Crowley was practically as red in the face as his collar.

Castiel jumped off of the Gibbon then, and untied him, helping him stand and straightening his chair. “Dean sent me. He said you could help me.”

Crowley stopped dusting himself off, and looked at the Elf as he arched a brow at him. “That green lizard sent you to find me? Interesting,” he gruffed out, as he returned to his seat and the book before him.

“How can you speak?” Castiel had to know. He had seen Gibbons his whole life, and had never heard of any Gibbon ever speaking. It dawned on him then. “You...you were the one that burst into Dean’s room.”

“Yes, I was wondering if perfect, dear Dean had started to have a knife play sexual encounter when we found you with a blade to his throat,” the Gibbon teased sarcastically, as Castiel flushed.

Crowley rolled his eyes and gave him a pointed glare. “Did Dean send you here for a lesson in magical trinkets, or something else?” the Gibbon started. Castiel opened his mouth to reply, a bit taken aback at the sass the Gibbon gave, when Crowley went on. “You see this pretty little collar I have on? It is magically infused, making it possible for me to speak. My cousin Azazel also was ‘gifted’ with one by our dear Queen. She realized the two of us weren’t mindless, and gifted us with gab as long as we served her.”

The Elf studied the collar, and he could practically see the oozing dark tendrils that the magic was concentrated with, which made him take a step back. Crowley watched him all the while.

“So, Elf, why would Dean send you to me?”

“He said you could help me.”

“Help you with what, exactly?”

“Help me with my mission.”

Crowley arched a brow at him once again, and smirked. “What mission?”

Castiel glared at him. What kind of fool went about telling strangers what their end game plans were, especially the assassination of a Queen? The Elf reminded himself he had told Dean, whom he barely knew, yet everything in him knew how different that was. He didn’t trust Crowley.

Crowley smirked once again and nodded after the silence carried. “Perhaps you aren't as dumb as you look, Elf. Now, what is it exactly you need for me?”

The Omega thought about it for a moment. Dean hadn’t exactly told him much beyond finding Crowley, and as his own magic flexed against the bonds, he looked at his wrists. The Gibbons had clasped these on him; certainly one could get rid of them. “For starters, you could remove these.”

Crowley almost looked bored as he placed two fingers on each of the clasps, and they fell off Castiel’s wrists a moment later.

The Elf’s magic surged and tingled throughout the whole of him, as if it were stretching its magical limbs and sighing in joyful release.

“Stop, you idiot!” Crowley growled out, as he turned towards the door and then back to Castiel. He pushed the Elf towards the furthest corners of the great library. “Are you trying to turn yourself into a beacon for the Queen to find you? You imbecile!”

Castiel chastised himself. He knew better, yet having his magic free had felt too good. He realized then, as Crowley tried to stop him from being found, why Dean had sent him to him. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Don’t thank me. You might want to store your magic and fix your glamour. I believe you were trying to appear as a Dokkalfar instead of your natural self,” Crowley growled, as he looked the Elf over.

Castiel quickly renewed his glamour spell, and concentrated on muting down his magic.

“You smell strongly of that damn Dragon. I suggest you use his scent to blend in. If the Queen scents an Elf, even a Dokkalfar…I’m still a bit shocked she had you released into the Harem. It means my cuffs did help you until now.”

The cuffs had always been his concoction? Castiel looked at him, and an array of questions ran through his mind.

“It was quite clear that whatever I and the boys had interrupted between you and Dean had been…intimate, and I am not speaking strictly in the sexual sense. I had to investigate, because I had received reports a shadowed figure had crawled onto Prince Dean’s balcony. Dean’s face had told me what I needed to know, so I had the boys put the cuffs on you to mute your magic,” Crowley explained, as he looked out the wire studded window.

“Why are the locks on Dean’s door on the outside?” Castiel found himself asking, as what Crowley was telling him sunk in. He had been helping him from the beginning because of Dean.

Crowley set his dark honey colored eyes upon him, and Castiel could feel the sadness mixed in with hatred and a pinch of fear coming from the Gibbon. “Because like almost every creature in here, in the inner and outer yards of this castle, we are all prisoners, and Queen Amara’s favorites, the precious six Alpha Dragon Princes, are her source of power. She can’t let them out, now; can she?”

The Elf frowned. “But they can take to the skies-”

“Dear Elf, there are magical boundaries. One wants their ‘pets’ to be...content, shall we say? Able to stretch their wings, roar, and all that warrior macho bravado. And, of course, the Harem,” Crowley informed him.

This had to be tied into why Dean couldn’t help him. Why else would anyone willingly stay as someone’s prisoner? Especially if there was a way for them to free themselves…Castiel was missing something. It wasn’t that simple; it couldn’t be.

“Whatever your mission is, I hope you have a contingency plan for you and that green lizard.”

**#####**

Amara had called for him.

Dean had deliberately taken the time to bathe. Washing away the Omega’s scent off of him had squeezed his heart painfully, but he had reminded himself Castiel had made his decision, and he wasn’t a part of that plan. The Gibbons flanked him until he was in the Queen’s chambers. Surprisingly, Amara wasn’t anywhere in sight.

The room was massive and impressive. The bed took up most of the far wall, its headboard a deep cerulean blue upholstery that was framed in a thick and intricate gold panel that proudly displayed her House’s coat of arms emblem-two black dragons that held an ancient rune of Darkness. Dean glared at it. It was the symbol of his very people, mixed with the present Queen’s need to control, torture, and slaughter in order to obtain what she would never be able to no matter her madness: beauty. Her tyranny was out of pure jealousy of ‘physical’ beauty, having completely disregarded that true beauty was of within that reflected out...like the Liosalfar Elves.

The hairs on the back of Dean’s neck stood on end as he felt the chilling shift in the air in the room as Amara waltzed in. He clenched his jaw as he felt her carob colored eyes look him over in an agonizingly slow and lust filled sweep. The Dragon could feel her tendrils of tainted magic practically molest him from across the room. It was revolting.

“Dean, dearest, it's been quite some time since you and I have spent any quality time together,” Amara started as she sauntered towards him. She was odd in the ways of materialistic necessities that they as Dragons never truly needed, such as clothes. As Queen, she had demanded, if not downright ordered, him and the other Dragon Princes to wear ridiculous attire. They were leather breeches that fastened in the front with a black string, and a flimsy linen shirt that was wide open in the front, which displayed his chest and abs. He didn’t see the point when their scales could easily cover their more intimate areas without the discomfort of constricting garb. Amara insisted on wearing a black silk dress that did nothing to help her hateful nature.

“I’m sure there are many more pressing things that require your attention than I, my Queen,” Dean tried to deflect, as she came to stand before him.

“Come now, _Alpha_,” she teased with a wicked smile, and she emphasized his subgender with a playful Omega tone as she placed one of her perfectly manicured hands upon his bare chest.

Every inch of Dean’s being wanted to have his scales cover the whole of him and not let her touch his skin, yet he knew what would happen if he ever angered her. Amara was watching him; her eyes flickered to his jaw line where he clenched it as he tried to keep himself from recoiling backwards from her touch. She started to drag her sharp nails over his right clavicle, slightly pushing aside the linen shirt. “There was something strange in the magical energy the other night,” she started, as her nails pressed a bit harder into his skin while she traced down his right pectoral. “It came from you. I could feel something pulling and playing with what belongs to me. Something was trying to push away my magic. You wouldn’t know anything about that, now would you, Dean dearest?” she growled, as her eyes glowed and her nails pressed hard enough to make him bleed.

Dean stayed completely still as his scales sang in need to shield him. He hissed from the slow wounds making their way to his abs. “I-” He was about to deny it, deny that he knew of any magical change around him and within him, steadfast in wanting to protect the Elf, when Amara’s eyes suddenly went wide with a fearsome fury as she yanked open his linen shirt.

“What is this?!” she screamed, as a wave of her magic blasted into Dean, who had no time to react. He hit the far wall painfully, denting it with his body, as his scales covered the whole of him before he hit the ground.

Dean sat up and panted as he placed his left hand over the tender area from her attack, and looked at her with confused green eyes. “I don’t understand.” He took a deep breath and stood back up, and looked down at his chest as his scales carefully revealed the area she was still shrieking on about. It was the scar over his heart, the scar she had carved into him…there was…the Dragon couldn’t believe his eyes. Joy bloomed inside of him, and he embraced it as panic quickly followed while he tried to understand its meaning, and how it had happened. In a haze of disbelief, he hurried towards the Queen’s viewing glass and swallowed hard.

There, emerging from the edge of his angry scar, was a mark…vines, and a clear depiction of a tiny wild jasmine, was making itself known in a light grey shade…exactly like the ones that decorated the whole of the Elf assassin that had stolen his heart.

“How dare you!” Amara roared behind him, and she sent him flying across the room. “You belong to me, Dean! I will destroy whatever whore you have bedded!” she raved as she moved her hand in a motion that sent him flying in the opposite direction. “Azazel!” she called out. The Gibbon that wore the yellow collar waddled in and awaited her instructions silently. “Find me the whore he bedded…” The Queen abruptly stopped herself, and looked back at the Dragon Prince.

Her eyes were wide and filled with craziness, and then Dean saw it in her soulless depths: the slight inclination of fear, and he could only wonder why. “That Elf…that hideous Dokkalfar…find him and bring him to me, Azazel.” The Gibbon left at her words, and Amara kept her cool, stony gaze upon Dean. “That magic I felt, that _mark_ on your chest...” she started, and as she reached him, she lifted him by his jaw to slam him hard against the wall while she pressed into him. “You think me a fool, don’t you, _Alpha_,” she spat out. “That pretty little brand upon you could never be caused by a Dokkalfar. Dokkalfar markings aren’t pretty. They aren’t little flowers and trees depicting life. Dokkalfar marking are blades, arrows and bows; markings of death. Interestingly enough, both clans have these little fun and silly spells called glamour. So I will ask you, Dean dearest, did you know you bedded a Liosalfar Elf?” she demanded as she slammed his head back into the wall again, making him hiss in pain. “Was it an Omega? Tell me this is all a big misunderstanding, because I know you don’t like to make me upset Dean. Tell me this is really just a pretty gift you were preparing for me, and you were not fucking an _Elf_ that had _attempted_ to claim you.”

Dean’s eyes fluttered as she spat out the word ‘attempted’. The truth was that he had been rejected, and he was quite sure Castiel had never intended to mark him. Dean would perish holding their night together dear in his heart, but he knew he was alone in that want. He felt cold and desolate as he hoped beyond all else that Castiel had left the castle; that the foolish and hardheaded Elf had released himself of the idea of taking a life, even one as evil and wrathful as Amara’s. He hoped beyond all odds that the Omega he loved was safe and far away from the Queen’s clutches. Dean swallowed and licked his lips to form some kind of sensible reply when a dense fog suddenly surrounded them, and then a myriad of double bladed knives came flying at the Queen.

Amara laughed as she jumped back, and Dean’s body went into autopilot. The knives bounced off his scaled torso as his lime dragon eyes glowed, and the Queen’s laughter echoed in the room. “Here is the prize of the hour! Nice of you to show yourself, _Elf_,” she spat. The Omega Dragon then opened her mouth and inhaled the fog at an alarming speed, clearing the room, and laughed as she spotted the Elf at the far end of the room. Amara sang some kind of spell as Dean moved to hide her behind him.

Castiel watched, shocked, as the Prince moved in front of his target, scales covering the whole of him as he shifted slightly. Dean’s snout displayed terrifying sharp teeth, and his eyes had turned into reptilian slits as they glowed their lime green color. The Dragon was growling and acted as if he didn’t even know Castiel. A sudden wave of something that felt like muddy water hit him, and he realized that in his stupor, the Queen had removed his glamour spell from him. The Elf chastised himself at being so distracted in this dangerous situation. Amara could have done something much more damaging in his daze.

“How completely absurd, if not downright moronic, for a weak little Liosalfar Elf to try and come after me.” Amara started as she began pacing…and Dean followed her every step in a dance of impeccable stealth as the Dragon Prince kept his intense and imposing gaze upon Castiel. “You are quite a beauty, aren’t you. Is that how you seduced Dean, dearest? I can’t entirely blame you for setting your pretty blues upon him. Dean is utterly dashing, and an impressive specimen as an Alpha Dragon, so you can understand how I don’t appreciate you soiling what is mine, _Elf_.” The Queen turned and her eyes glowed as she screamed, and then Castiel was fighting off blow after blow of her dark balls of magic aimed at him.

Once the Elf recognized her pattern in her onslaught of an attack, he quickly and effectively counterattacked with magically infused kunai knives and aimed perfectly, only for him to gasp in absolute shock as Dean moved to deflect his attack, and was now advancing toward him in the melee. Castiel made himself snap back into reality as the Alpha he loved prepared to attack him. The Elf was filled with utter disbelief, and horrified to realize that Dean was fully about to hit him. Castiel quickly shook himself free of the fear and pain, as he felt his heart break and his Omega panic in distress. Something was extremely wrong with Dean, and he had no time to help or figure it out. The Elf threw out multiple attacks, but they practically bounced off of Dean’s chest as the Dragon came close, circling him like a predator, while Amara stayed behind him and smiled valiantly. It made Castiel cringe at the sight.

Amara laughed as Dean stopped all of the Elf’s attacks. Dean’s Alpha roared inside of him, his body and beast fighting for control against the dark magic that filled him like a puppet on strings. Castiel’s gaze was fearful and confused as he looked at him. Dean couldn’t stop his actions, and he knew Amara could feel him fighting her; knew she could feel his love for the Elf as she made him strike the Liosalfar. Castiel went flying backwards, but was up in seconds and matching Dean’s strikes as much as he could. Dean could smell the Omega’s desperation and dread as they connected hit for hit. Amara would make him kill Castiel, and Dean wouldn’t be able to live with himself…

“Poor little Elf who wandered away from the safety of his home, only to fall in love with a beast that would kill him in the end. How poetic,” Amara sneered, as Dean punched Castiel hard and sent him reeling and spinning. The Dragon was over him in an instant and slammed his head back against the floor. “Don’t you know, Liosalfar, that I always win? I always get what I want. My toys are my possessions, and there is absolutely nothing you can do. You will die, like all the other Liosalfar, and I will make good use of you. Your beauty, your essence and your memory will serve me quite well. I will find the other Liosalfar Elves, and make sure they are all erased from existence,” Amara went on, as Castiel desperately fought against Dean’s much more powerful form. The Queen growled as she realized just how much Dean was fighting her within himself. “Kill him, Dean dearest,” she ordered.

Castiel could barely breathe. One eye had blood in it from his head wound, and his mouth was slippery and filled with the iron taste of his red life force. Amara’s words echoed in his dazed mind as his body physically thrashed and struck out in the madness of wanting to live. His one good eye managed to look up at the Dragon, and his heart and Omega cried out as he realized that the Alpha was crying. Tears covered Dean’s face as he trembled and deflected the Elf’s weakened attempted to fight him off.

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t want this…I love you; I’m sorry. Stab me in the heart. It's the only place that you can reach. STOP ME. PLEASE, CASTIEL!_

Words were flooding Castiel’s mind like a mantra that was filled with desperation and anguish. Dean was the one projecting the words, like he had when he had told Castiel to hide.

The Elf’s vision was starting to blur, and his air was being cut off as the Dragon’s clawed hands wrapped around his neck and squeezed. The Omega’s struggles were becoming sluggish and pathetic as he tried to fight still, and finally, Castiel found that one part on Dean’s body. On his chest, right over his heart, was that ugly scar, and in his diminishing state, he realized that it was from Dean’s scale. It had been ripped out of him while in his Dragon form, and he wondered how that was even possible when he saw something else. There, intertwined with the hideous scar, was a swirl of vines and a jasmine flower. His own markings stared back at him from the Dragon’s chest, and Castiel realized then that he couldn’t be with Dean. This was not supposed to have happened. They had bonded. Each had claimed the other. His own markings had taken on Dean’s coloring, changing from their slate grey to rapturous greens and whites.

The Liosalfar Elf placed his palm over Dean’s heart, and gasped as the Dragon’s scales surged forward to cover his hand.

They both screamed.

**||~||~||** _Dean looked around. He was surrounded by a fog that reminded him of cirrocumulus clouds, unlike Castiel’s dense fog. He looked all around himself, but there was nothing, like a void emptiness of white. The Dragon looked down at his hands. His scales were dormant, and he flexed his fingers. There wasn’t a mark on his hand despite…Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as tears slid down his face. Despite the horrific things he had done, and despite having taken the life of the only person he had ever cared for. Perhaps this was his punishment. Perhaps Castiel had managed to kill him as well, or, perhaps, instead. The Alpha hoped beyond any and all deities that Castiel was alive, well and safe…away from him, and away from Amara. He would take his punishment of eternal solidarity if it meant the Omega lived._

_“Dean?”_

_The Dragon spun around, and found the Elf that held his heart standing before him, looking healthy and strong, watching him with a slight frown. Dean wanted to rush to him, hold him, hug him, and embrace him, but he stopped himself. He didn’t deserve such gifts, and he wasn’t entirely sure that the Omega looking at him with those impossible sky blue eyes wasn’t just an illusion of his mind; a madness that would forever torture him for what he had done. “I think we are in the between,” Castiel voiced as he came closer, while he looked around them. There was nothing but white clouds._

_“Cas?” Dean’s voice broke as he spoke his name, unable to care if it meant this was perhaps truly the Elf._

_Castiel studied the Dragon. There were tear streaks on his freckled cheeks, and his hopeful and pain filled emerald eyes regarded him with such intense and powerful warmth. A sudden sharp pain hit Castiel in the abdomen, and his eyes went wide as he placed a hand over his stomach. Dean started toward him, yet stopped himself, the fear of being rejected strong in his scent as the pain in the Elf’s stomach subsided._

_Castiel looked up at Dean, who had moved closer and tried to reach out, and yet kept retrieving his hand. The Elf’s heart felt for the Dragon. He didn’t want to hurt the Omega, and Dean didn’t want to be pushed away. The Alpha’s emotions were filled with self deprecation, and its potency made Castiel want to choke on it. The Omega took the Alpha’s hand, and pulled himself up and into Dean’s chest._

_Dean held him tightly as he scented and nuzzled him in a frenzy while he whined for forgiveness. If they were in the empty, they had to be dead. It was the only explanation Dean could think of as he selfishly drowned himself in the feeling of having Castiel in his arms; of selfishly scenting and embedding his delectable scent of wild jasmine and oakmoss into his nostrils._

_Castiel held on just as tightly as he nuzzled into Dean’s chest. His petrichor and thunder scent made the whole of him hum in glee. He shouldn’t have walked away, yet his kin needed him to end Amara’s wrath. No one else had been willing to sacrifice themselves to stop her besides him and now… when he had made his decision, he had had nothing to lose. His kin would live on, free of her bloodshed, and he would have willingly given his life for it to happen. Castiel had no mate, no children, and he had strongly felt in his heart that he had been meant to go after Amara as an Assassin of the Liosalfar and Dokkalfar Elves to honor and protect them… until he had met Dean. The infuriating and at times arrogant, overgrown lizard had captured his heart and had filled him with foreign feelings. In the blink of an eye, the Dragon had showed him what it meant to be cherished; what it meant to be loved by someone. Dean had begged him not to kill; not to taint his light that made him who he was. Castiel placed his hand over his stomach, feeling the small swell. He felt completely shocked and quite a bit in disbelief at what their night together had accomplished… had created. He had no idea how Dragon biology worked, yet for him to be ‘heavy’ after just two nights was a bit alarming to him._

_“Dean… I-” the Omega started, completely confused as to how to tell Dean, and where the hell they were. He had so many questions, and as Dean slowly released him, Castiel could see his chest, along with the angry scar over Dean’s heart, and Castiel’s own Elven mark wrapped around it made him frown._

_Dean saw where the Omega was looking, and he absently traced the hideous scar with his fingers. “All my life while I was growing up, there was always talk about how every few decades, each honorable House of the realm, strong Alpha Dragons, would be picked by the Dragon Queen to become her Princes. There was honor in being chosen, in bringing honor to your House; to your fort. So when I was chosen as a young man, of course I was bewitched by the idea of being a strong and brave warrior Dragon for the Queen; to protect her and the people of the realm in her name and cause. I was naive in my idealistic ideas of grandeur. I had no idea what a poisonous snake Queen Amara truly was until she had me in her clutches. Amara liked to woo us, and the other Princes and I were quite dazed by her. She was charming, intelligent and beautiful. She was an older and matured Omega Dragon, so, of course, we all tended to fight each other in an effort to please her, in an effort to be her favorite. We had absolutely no idea just how truly evil she was. We were mere babies, wanting to cleave to the idea of the realm wide Warrior Dragons that were known in history to protect and serve. We had no idea of the veil that was firmly over our eyes. None of us were world savvy. All of us were raised and groomed to be hers, having been taught the pretentious words of ‘honor though House’.” Dean started as Castiel’s gentle touch caressed his scar. “I had just turned the mating age of twenty five when it happened. She had summoned me into her chambers. She seduced me and I, ever so willing to be the favorite, fell headfirst into her dark web. We had just finished coition, and I, of course, had my defenses down, never thinking there could be a threat as she caressed my chest while I was starting to fall asleep. She asked if I had full control of my beast; if I was able to make my scales do exactly what I needed them to, and of course, I said yes. I had always been quite in union with my beast side, and had never experienced any issues like others had. So, in an attempt to ‘prove’ myself to her, she demanded I manifest only my most important scale, the one most vital to protect my core.”_

_“The scale that protected your heart,” Castiel finished for him, as he moved and kissed Dean’s scar._

_The Dragon nodded. “That was the night I found out what she truly was. I had never felt such incredible pain in my life. I truly thought she was killing me. She laughed as she retracted my scale, and then she reached into my essence and ingested it as her own. With each passing day my essence, my life force, supplies hers, taking away from my own. Once I had recovered enough from the shock, I had attempted to defend myself, and lashed out. Only I couldn’t. I couldn't move. I couldn’t strike against her as she stood there in the middle of the room, laughing, covered in my blood, holding my scale and kissing it in her glee, while tendrils of dark magic whirled around her.”_

_“Her spell included you being unable to hurt her, and she could control you physically,” the Elf concluded. It all made sense now...why Dean had never escaped; why he had never killed Amara himself as he watched her tyranny of slaughter over the years; and why he had never been able to do anything about it._

_“I had tried rallying with the other Princes. However, she did the same to all of us, and in our shame, none of us came forward to warn one another. Even so, one of the other Princes, Benjamin from House Lafitte, and I, had decided we would pair up to take her out. It had only served to have her make all of us, six Dragon Princes, fight for days. She wouldn’t let us die, but instead would heal us and have us practically destroy each other. It went on for seven sunrises. None of us have gone against her since. This was quite a long time ago. We have all simply just resigned ourselves to our impending deaths when our essences would be completely drained by her, and she would discard us as she saw fit, just as she did with the six before us,” Dean stated and Castiel wrapped his arms around him tightly. “Crowley had been the one to help me afterward to recover physically as well as mentally from the whole ordeal. He’s an asshole, but a good Gibbon. I trust him with my life.”_

_Castiel gently took Dean’s face in his hands and made the Dragon look down at him. The Alpha looked so tired, so confused, and his emerald eyes that swirled with magical gold regarded him with such affection and tenderness that it melted the Omega to the core. He surged up and kissed his Dragon fiercely. Dean matched his desperation as they kissed hungrily and scented each other madly as they deepened the kiss. As the kiss slowed in its urgency and they continuously nipped at each other, Castiel rubbed himself against Dean’s chin and bit his stubbled jaw bone lightly. “I mated with you. I mated with you and I’m ashamed of myself for not listening to you; for rejecting you… I’m so sorry.” Castiel cried silently as he begged the Alpha to understand and to forgive him. He didn’t know what it meant with them being in the empty, but if there was a chance of them living; of being together with a second chance, Castiel wanted it desperately. His whole life had changed so drastically in such a short amount of time. He had fallen in love with a Dragon. He had found another purpose for his life that he truly desired, and he had conceived._

_Dean tilted his head up in order that the Omega’s teary sky blue eyes would meet his own intense green ones, and kissed him deeply. “There’s nothing to forgive Elf. You are mine-” Dean started as he noted joyfully that Castiel’s markings had taken on his colors… the Liosalfar Elf was truly stunning in his beauty, and now with his markings filled with life, he was awesome. “-and I am yours,” the Dragon whispered against his lips, as they both placed their joined hands over Dean’s heart._ **||~||~||**

“NOOOOO!” The booming roar of Amara screaming accompanied by a blinding white light made both Dean and Castiel blink in confusion as they gasped and returned to their battle-weary bodies. Castiel was sitting limply against the east wall of the room, inches from where Dean had almost taken his life, while the Dragon was kneeling a few feet from him as he held his head in agony. The Elf’s body had suffered critical damage, and the Omega in him roared in desperation to protect the small life force inside of him. Castiel started to chant quietly, summoning any and all of his magical powers to protect himself at all costs. He hummed and gasped to pronounce the words he needed as his magic started to surge forward, despite his broken form.

Amara lashed out and sent a massive blast of dark magic towards Castiel, and as the Elf watched it coming, the sound of an anguished roar erupted from Dean. He was fighting with his beast and the darkness inside of him. His scales shifted and disappeared while he screamed and grasped at his head and horns in agony, and then he launched himself in front of Castiel to face Amara’s blast full on, just as the Elf’s magic wrapped him in a golden globe.

“Dean!” Castiel cried, as he touched the golden glowing orb that was wrapped firmly around him to protect his child. His magic swirled around him, and like vines of light, it wrapped around his every limb and slowly yet carefully started to heal him.

Amara’s attack stunned the Dragon’s body from its ongoing inner war long enough for the Alpha to gaze back at his lover, and his eyes went wide as Castiel’s stomach was suddenly sheer. Inside, Dean could see a Dragon egg… _his_ egg. The Elf was with their child. Their mating had created life, and suddenly Dean’s beast roared, ferocious and wrathful as he took over Dean. The Alpha shifted to his full massive splendor, and turned his slit lime green eyes, filled with unadulterated hatred, toward the Queen.

“You belong to me! I own you!” Amara laughed, as Dean started towards her. She retrieved his heart scale and swirled it about her. It was filled with her dark magic, and she smiled as the Dragon Prince paused in his steps. “You will never-”

Amara never saw it coming. Dean roared as he launched forward, and despite her magic trying to shake him down, he and his beast surged forward as one and he bit down with his massive jaws, slicing the Queen in half and releasing fire upon her dead, broken body. Her body exploded, countless ringlets of essences she had harbored and stolen over the centuries bursting, and an unfathomable shock wave ignited.

And then darkness.

**#**

Dean groaned…everything hurt. He had no idea how long he had been lying among the rubble. He pushed large pieces of rocks and castle wall off of him as he slowly and carefully moved to sit up. His ears were ringing, and there were clouds of dust everywhere. However, he was quickly able to realize the blast had completely destroyed the castle. The sun was up high, the day bright, and the sky blue without a cloud in it as the Dragon tried to take in a deep breath, only to have a coughing fit from all of the dust. He felt broken and exhausted as he tried to look around himself, only to be hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea.

_Sleep. Heal._

Those were the last words the Alpha heard as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

**#####**

The next time Dean came to, he was laying on something soft…and it smelled strongly of wild jasmines and oakmoss. He hurried to sit up, only to feel a hand push him back down as pain shot through him.

“Stay down, you idiot, you’ll reopen all of your wounds!” Dean groaned as he carefully turned his head towards the familiar voice.

“Crowley?”

“Yes, you green lizard. Now stay still. The Liosalfar magic is pure, so it takes time to repair all the damages you’ve suffered, including what Amara’s darkness did to your essence,” the Gibbon growled, as he tended to the Dragon’s wounds.

“Where’s Castiel? Where are we? What happened?” the Alpha asked, as his head pounded. He had a massive headache, and the dizziness wasn’t helping his stomach.

“Tell me if you need to retch, I don’t want it on me,” Crowley grumbled, as he moved to make Dean more comfortable. The Alpha could feel someone else was in the room, yet he couldn’t figure out who. All his senses were focusing on was his Elf’s scent.

“The Elf will be fine. He is lying next to you, still encased in his magical orb, healing and protecting your egg,” the Gibbon stated, with a softer tone.

The Dragon turned his head carefully and saw his love sleeping peacefully. His body was covered in a thick yet sheer golden magical encasement that was radiating warmth and soothing elements. “We are in the Mirkwood. Castiel’s kin are very gracious hosts. They are celebrating the Queen’s death while preparing offerings to Fira Modor to bless the union between you and their precious Omega Elf. Many were a bit shocked that Castiel is carrying your egg,” Crowley informed him, as he changed a few bandages and then used the bit of magic he currently held to help it take. “You killed Amara and managed to override the dark magic she had over you. You shifted to your full Beast, bit her in half, and torched her; however, her demise caused some sort of magical blast that eradicated everything in its wake. Well…almost. It only killed whatever held evil within them. Like my cousin, Azazel, and others that were just as dark and twisted as her. Most of the castle staff were Gibbons, innocent dim-witted gorilas. They were spared, as well as anyone else that didn’t reek of evil. I’m not sure what it all means; however, it did release the other Princes from her hold, and every Liosalfar that was still alive and held captive by her. You did good, Dean.”

Dean relaxed into the bed, and was thankful he had been able to, finally, after so long, help to release others from Amara’s grasp. He had finally done something worthy of being a Warrior Dragon; of being considered a Prince… something worthy of being Castiel’s mate.

The Dragon then frowned in his confusion. Crowley may have been a Gibbon, but Amara hadn’t chosen him simply because he showed intelligence. Crowley had always held a bit of magic, which was mostly unheard of among Gibbons. He grasped his friend’s wrist to cease his actions in order to look at him. “What happened? You can still speak and your magic…its muted.”

Crowley rolled his eyes and continued his task. “You care too much.”

“Humor me.”

“Fine. I had to do _something_ to get you and the Elf to end Amara! I came upon an ancient book- from the Liosalfar and Dokkalfar, oddly enough- in the great library, which I managed to save,” Crowley started, as he glared at Dean. “In one of their passages, they mention holding time; going through a small void to be able to either hold someone captive or use it for healing. The translation is still a bit hazy, yet I took a chance and cast it over you and Castiel while you two were fighting. I had made my way onto Amara’s balcony and had hidden there to be able to do it. I was surprised when it worked. Well, I quite honestly wasn’t sure. The only reason I believed it worked was the fact that in the blink of an eye, you were seconds from ending the Elf’s life, and in the next moment, you had shoved yourself away from him. Then you shifted, Castiel sealed himself in his orb, and here we are.”

Dean arched a brow as he looked at his friend. “You sent Castiel and I to the between?”

“I suppose? I wasn’t sure what it would do, but I can’t say I wouldn’t do it again. Clearly, it worked.” The Gibbon finished changing the Dragon’s wounds and started to stand.

“That explains why your magic is muted. I’m guessing you figured out Amara’s spell to get you to speak?” Dean added, as Crowley nodded.

“I did; sadly, I still can only speak while having this damn collar on. Bollocks,” the Gibbon grumbled. Dean tried not to laugh when he felt a soft hand reach for him on the left. Dean turned to find Castiel looking at him, awake and smiling. The golden orb was gone, and while the Elf looked tired, he looked much better than before Dean had bit Amara.

“Cas...” Dean squeezed his hand back as the Omega carefully moved closer and nuzzled his shoulder while he started to drift back to sleep. Dean kissed his forehead as he took in his lover’s scent.

“I’ll see you around, Dragon,” Crowley said in a way of goodbye.

“Where will you go?” Dean asked quietly, so as not to wake Castiel, who was firmly pressed along his whole side.

“I have a league of Gibbons that have deemed me their King. So, we will build a home in the southern parts of the Mirkwood forest-with the Elves’ blessing, of course,” Crowley told him before he waved him off, and Dean drifted to sleep.

They were all safe, and now they had an egg growing in the beautiful Liosalfar Elf’s stomach. Dean was ready for this next chapter of their lives, and Castiel was excited about being a mama. They would face any and all future challenges together, as one.v

  


**End**

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), **IT IS NOT ME!**. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


End file.
